Birthday Celebration
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to Date Night: What will Harry give Severus for his birthday?


AN: Okay, thank you to everyone who has stopped by my other submissions and especially to those who have me as 'Favourite' anything. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. Any suggestions or requests you have feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoy this next visit with the boys.

As always, thanks goes to JK for creating these fabulous characters and allowing us to play.

Birthday Celebration

Harry rolled over and looked out the window noticing the lightly falling snow and hoping he could get a little time alone with his friends without other ears around. Today, he was going to let them in on his big secret. He was going to need their help in the next week and couldn't ask for it without explaining about his relationship.

Until now, he had been doing a good job coming up with excuses for spending time with Severus. Remedial Potions lessons were useful, but detention was the best. No one would doubt that Severus would jump at the chance to throw Harry into detention.

As he got up he noticed Ron had already left and hoped he could catch him in the common room. He had a quick shower and threw on a pair of worn jeans and his favourite t-shirt, being Sunday, he didn't need to worry about a clean uniform.

Getting to the common room just as Ron and Hermione were leaving, Harry ran to catch up, "Oi, you two, hang on," he hollered.

The couple stopped and waited for Harry to catch up. "What's up mate? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just woke up myself. I wanted to talk to you guys because I need your help with something for my boyfriend."

Harry had begun calling Severus that just after their night in the Shrieking Shack. Ron and Hermione had been waiting in the common room when he returned and they wanted to know why Severus had kept him in detention so long.

"_He didn't. After my punishment was over, I went out with my boyfriend and just got back. We got stuck in the rain and used the passage from the shrieking shack to get back."_

"_Harry, you didn't have your map, you could have gotten caught," Hermione replied._

"_I know, that was half the fun."_

Till this moment, neither knew who his 'boyfriend' was but they were about to find out.

"Let's head to the Library after breakfast and I'll tell you what I need."

"The Library?" Hermione asked. "Why the Library?"

"So we won't look out of place sitting close and whispering," adding in his head, "_and so you won't yell when I tell you who he is,"_ smiling at them.

The great hall was still decorated for the New Year and was abuzz with talk of a snowball fight after breakfast, as it was the first significant snowfall they'd had since just before Christmas. The trio listened to the strategies being tossed around and teams being formed while they ate; each thinking about the Library meeting, Harry wondering how his friends would react, Hermione wondering if they would finally find out who the mysterious boyfriend was, and Ron wondering where the Library actually was.

Madam Pince looked up surprised when the three walked in. She greeted Hermione and looked intently at Ron and Harry wondering how Hermione had gotten them in here.

"We won't be too long Madam Pince," Hermione began. "We just need a table in the back for about an hour. I promise we'll be quiet."

"Thank you for that consideration, young lady. It's nice to see you bringing the boys in as well. Gentlemen, you really should be in here more often, you know."

"Yes ma'am," the responded in harmony.

Hermione led them to the back corner by the stacks and sat at the only table. They could have used any table in the room, as very few ever came in here on Sundays, but Hermione had the feeling that Harry wanted some real privacy.

Harry cast 'Muffliato' so anyone who came near would get a mysterious buzzing in their ears and not be able to hear what he was saying. "Okay, so I need your help to plan a surprise party for my boyfriend's birthday. I have a guest list, and it will be in the room of requirement, but getting this done without everyone knowing about it and us is where you guys come in."

"Harry, I don't get what the big secret is. Why can't you tell us who he is?" Ron asked.

"Well," he began, taking a deep breath, "it's Snape."

"Why would he matter," Ron asked not getting it.

"No Ronald," Hermione said, still gapping at Harry as he nodded, "Harry's saying the ad he answered and the man he's been seeing is Severus Snape."

Ron jumped to his feet and was about to yell when Hermione pulled him back down and hissed, "Do Not Yell."

"Are you kidding? That git is who has you walking around like it's Christmas every day?"

Harry just nodded. He was concerned the two would leave, not wanting to help now, and didn't want to say anything else until he knew they were ready to hear it.

They sat quietly while his friends absorbed and dealt with his revelation. Ron was the first to break the silence, "So all the extra potions time and the detentions?"

"Just a way to have some alone time."

Hermione followed, "And he's okay with you telling us this?"

"He told me it was up to me. I trust you guys and I know that you won't betray that trust."

"So that's why he hasn't been taking the piss out of me all the time." Ron was beginning to be okay with this situation. If it meant he didn't have to have Snape yelling at him all the time, it was okay with him.

"Well, he's not going to treat us any different but, yes that's why he's been so happy lately."

"So Harry, exactly how involved is this relationship of yours?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know if it was serious or just a fling before she came down on one side or another.

"Well, pretty serious. I'm in love with him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

"Well, as long as you're happy, so am I."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled broadly at his friends, "So his birthday is January 9th and I want to do something special. A surprise party. I need your help with the invitations and getting everything ready, and of course, you'll be there."

Hermione stood up and looked a little startled. Harry turned to see Severus standing there and smiled. He waved him up to the table and when he was within the sphere of the charm, he told Severus the two knew about them. "I hope you don't mind."

"No that's fine. I suspected when I saw that you three did not join in the snowball fight that something like that might be up." Turning toward Hermione and Ron, "Hermione, Ron I trust you will keep our confidence."

"Yes sir, we will." Hermione answered for both of them.

"Uh, can we call you Severus like Harry does?" Ron braved.

"Well," looking at the twinkle in Harry's eyes, "I suppose as long as it's just us in the room that's fine, but not when others are around, please."

Severus took the chair beside Harry, smiled at the gathering, and said, "Now, what are you three up to that would require a Muffliato charm?"

Harry gathered the parchments that had been lying on the table and said, "Planning a little get together, don't worry, you'll be there."

"Yes, because that would have truly troubled me if I wasn't." Severus replied sarcastically, smiling at Harry and touching his leg under the table, adding, "I'll leave you all to your plotting. Harry, I'll likely assign detention to you tomorrow, so make sure to do something that would actually require it so I don't have to."

Harry's smile got impossibly big as Severus walked away. He looked at his friends and said, "See, he's a good guy."

"Okay, maybe he's not a git after all." Ron conceded. "Has he always had all those teeth?"

"Potter, detention for a sloppy work station. You will stay after class to arrange the time and I will think of a suitable punishment."

Harry smiled as he looked down. Hermione kicked him under the table and Ron coughed to cover a laugh.

As the other students filed out of class, Ron and Hermione included, Harry slowly cleaned up his work station and thought about what his punishment could be.

"Well, have you come up with something that would be appropriate?" Harry asked.

"Well, I should take points away for your cheek but I believe I will simply request your presence this evening for detention and you will be cleaning my storage closet to remind you of how important it is to keep things clean." Severus had been walking from the dungeon door towards Harry during his speech. He knew there were students assembling there for the next class and he wanted to keep the pretext up.

Harry stood, realizing why Severus was 'all business' and said, "Fine, what time?"

Severus leaned down slightly and kissed Harry full on the mouth and when the kiss broke replied, "Eight pm. Not get to your next class."

Harry stomped out of the classroom and walked by the waiting students saying, "Head's up, git's in a _great_ mood today."

Hearing the collective groans, he chuckled under his breath and headed toward transfiguration class.

"Potter, you were almost late for my class." McGonagall said as he slid through the door just before she closed it. "Get into your seat and you can tell me why later."

"Yes Professor."

Ron leaned over as Harry sat down and said, "Detention?"

Smiling, Harry said, "Yes sir."

After class ended, Minerva held Harry back and said, "Harry, you've been annoying Professor Snape an awful lot lately. I'm assuming you have detention again and that's why you were almost late."

"Yes ma'am. I didn't do anything but he said my work space wasn't clean enough so now I have to clean his storage closet to learn my lesson."

"Well, I can't say I disagree with his punishment but I'm going to have a talk with him about the number of detentions he's been giving you."

"Thank you professor, but you don't have to. I'll deal with it. This is the last year anyway, and it's already half over."

"If you change your mind Harry, let me know."

"Thank you, I will." Harry left Minerva's room and knew he was going to have to talk to Severus about this. They may have to tell her what was really going on.

That evening at exactly eight, Harry knocked on Severus' door and entered when he heard, "Come in."

"I'm here for my detention Professor." Harry walked in smiling and sat on Severus' desk facing him. "When would you like me to clean the closet?"

Severus knew he was joking but thought he might have a little fun with it, "Potter, why are you sitting on my desk?" He did his best to glare at Harry, but the young man was smarter than that and leaned forward saying, "If you think that's going to do anything but turn me on, you're wrong," and kissed him quickly.

Severus laughed and pulled Harry onto his lap, framing his face in his hands, he began to kiss Harry softly and slowly. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and as Harry responded by opening his mouth, Severus began to explore the welcoming cavern, caressing his tongue, teeth, inside of his lips and savoring the feeling of every part of Harry's mouth, enjoying the flavours that greeted him. He was reminded of spicy cider and he shivered slightly as Harry's tongue wrestled for space in his mouth, relishing the flavours and textures of Severus' mouth.

A knock on the door separated the two men faster than light and Severus cleared his throat saying, "Enter."

Minerva walked in and took in the scene. Severus was sitting at his desk, flushed and breathing hard, Harry was sitting at a desk, reading his spell book, upside down. "Gentlemen, what is going on in here?"

"Detention Minerva," Severus replied.

"Severus, I am not stupid, there is no detention going on in here. I came here tonight to tell you that you're being too hard on Potter and find you flushed and breathing harder than you should be and Potter is reading his potions book, upside down. So I say again, what is going on in here?"

Harry met Severus' eyes, he knew they were stuck and needed to tell her what was going on, but he didn't want Severus to get in trouble.

Severus gave a slight nod and smiled, "Minerva, I am going to take you into my confidence and ask that you let me finish before you say anything."

"I believe I can do that."

"Thank you. Earlier in the school year, I placed an ad in the Prophet's Lonely Hearts section. As you know, since my last relationship ended, I have been…not pleasant to be around. My ad was answered and I have been seeing the young man for some time now."

He waited to see if Minerva would figure it out and when she didn't say anything he continued, "Harry answered my ad."

Minerva sat down in the nearest chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Are you saying you are dating a student?"

"Yes, I am. Harry and I have been seeing each other for almost the entire school year."

"Harry look at me, right in the eye," Minerva said turning quickly toward him. He looked at Severus, who nodded his agreement, then looked her straight in the face. Minerva stared at him intently for a few minutes, then stood up and headed for the door. As she reached for the door knob she stopped and said, "I will keep your confidence but do not get caught." She left the room with a large smile on her face. She was pleased the two had found each other and knew this was a lifetime relationship.

Harry walked back to Severus and hugging him said, "What was all the staring about?"

Severus kissed the top of his head and answered, "She was checking to see if you were under a spell of some sort. If you were, I would be on my way to Azkaban right now. But, once she knew you weren't, she apparently decided she doesn't mind."

Harry slowly ran his hands from Severus waist down to his arse and gripped his cheeks, "I'm glad, now we don't need to lie. Do you think everyone else will feel the same?"

Severus closed his eyes to try and get his breathing under control as Harry slid his hands back up and under his shirt to touch his chest. "I certainly hope so, because I doubt we'll be able to keep this secret much longer," finishing with a groan as Harry pinched his nipples. He dropped his head back and let himself fall into the feelings that were flying fast and furious through him. "Harry…what are you doing to me?"

"Trying to seduce you."

"Uh huh," was the only reply he could muster as Harry's hands traced down his abdomen and rested below his waistband. Severus reached down and stopped Harry's hands. Harry looked up confused and asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No Harry, you are doing everything right, but this isn't the time and definitely is not the place. I wouldn't be able to ever get any work done in here again, if we made love here."

Harry looked truly upset and Severus brought his hand up and kissed them both, "It will happen soon but when it does, it will NOT be on a desk."

"Okay, I understand. I just…well, I just don't want to wait much longer. I need you and it gets harder and harder every day to just be in the same room with you and not attack you."

Severus smiled and said, "I feel the same way. Just today I almost grabbed your arse when you bent down to pick up the quill you dropped. I promise it will be soon."

Harry let his hands wrap around Severus neck and into his silky hair as he hugged him. "Severus, I…I love you."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and replied, "I love you, too. I was waiting for you to run again though."

"No more running," Harry said. "But I probably should get back to the dorm now."

They shared a deeply passionate kiss, filled with the love they felt and then Harry walked back to his dorm and went straight to bed.

You are cordially invited to join us in Celebrating the Birthday of Severus Snape.

In the Room of Requirement

Seventh Floor, Hogwarts Castle

January 9th Eight PM

This is a surprise party so please do not make reference to it in front of the guest of honour.

RSVP with the owl who delivered this please.

"Harry, what do you think of this for the invitation?" Hermione had been working on it late into the night. She didn't want any reference to them or to who was throwing the party and since there would be some teachers in attendance, she did want to make it too casual.

"Hermione, I think it's perfect. Let's get them sent." Hermione left the dorm for the owlery and sent the owls off with instructions to wait for a reply and deliver them to her dorm room.

Harry and Ron remained at the table and worked on the accumulated homework they had been putting off. Harry knew the party was well in hand and he only had one other thing to arrange but couldn't ask for help with it. His gift, he had to arrange on his own.

Harry couldn't control his nerves on the big day. He dropped three vials in potions class and was grateful that he and Severus were together, or he would have had detention until he died for the mess he had made. At dinner, he was too nervous to eat and kept sneaking glances at Severus sitting at the head table.

Severus was worried about Harry. He had been jumpier than he'd ever been and didn't seem to be eating. He hoped nothing was wrong and tried to think of a way to find out without everyone knowing. As he finished his treacle tart, an owl landed on the table in front of him with a parchment scroll attached to its leg. He took the offered scroll and the owl flew off. He looked around and nobody seemed to be overly curious so he opened the scroll to read, 'Please meet me outside of the Room of Requirement tonight at Eight Fifteen. I will be waiting."

He knew, though unsigned, who had sent it and he looked at Harry and nodded slightly. Harry smiled and got up to leave, trailed by Hermione and Ron.

Severus walked up to Harry right on time and kissed him in greeting, "So what's all this about? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied hugging Severus tight. Speaking into his chest, nervously, Harry asked, "Would it be alright with you if we told a few others about us. Everyone seems to be taking it so well and I would really like to be out in the open with you. I don't like feeling like we are doing something wrong."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up so he could look in his eyes and said, "We are doing nothing wrong, but you are still a student and I'm still your professor. Until that changes, it could be a problem to be out in the open."

"Well, maybe not. Come with me." Harry led him to door and said, "I wanted to do something special for your birthday and I know this might make you angry but I did it anyway." With that, he opened the door to a waiting crowd who yelled, "SURPRISE," as Harry pushed him into the room.

Severus was shocked by the surprise and understood why Harry had been so nervous when he saw the assembled group. Minerva, Albus, Lucius, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Remus all stood inside the elegantly appointed room which was lit by dozens of lanterns. He was so overwhelmed by this scene that it took him a minute to get himself together enough to say, "Thank you everyone. I can't tell you how this makes me feel."

Harry was thrilled that Severus seemed to be comfortable as he watched the guest of honour greeting the assembly. Ron came over to him and said, "It's going well, I think. Does this mean you're telling everyone?"

"I think so. We'll see how this goes."

"Harry," Albus said as he approached the boys, "was this all your doing?"

"Yes sir, it was."

"That was unusually kind of you to do for Severus."

"Well, not really." Seeing Severus trying to get his attention, he stepped around Albus and said, "Please excuse me for a moment."

Harry approached Severus and said, "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Now there is something I would like to do that I should have done months ago, stand here with me please." Severus tapped his glass with a knife from the cake table. "Excuse me everyone, I hope you will indulge me for a few minutes. I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know I haven't always been the easiest person to be around, but that has recently changed and I would like you all to know," he draped his arm over Harry's shoulders and continued, "this young man is the reason why."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Harry and I have been seeing each other for a while now and this party was all his doing. Harry has been a very welcome addition to my solitary life and I want you all to know that we are a couple."

No one spoke for a few moments and then Albus said, "Well, you are both adults and as long as it doesn't interfere with the way you treat him in class, I have no problem with it."

A collective sigh was heard as everyone released the breath they had been holding. If Albus approved no one else mattered.

The party continued for another hour and slowly people started to depart, wishing Severus a happy day and the couple much luck. Once the last guests, Hermione and Ron, had left, Severus took Harry into an embrace that could best be called a bear hug and kissed him with a ferocity that took Harry's breath away.

"I can't believe you did this. I can't tell you how much love I felt and feel right now. You are a constant amazement to me and I love you more than I can say."

Harry, overwhelmed at the emotion in Severus' voice and on his face, took his hand and led him to a curtained off area that Severus hadn't noticed before, pulling the curtain aside to reveal an enormous iron framed sleigh bed with silk sheets in a green to match Harry's eyes and down comforter in the darkest onyx.

Harry pulled Severus to the bed and pushed him onto the mattress watching as his breathing began to increase in anticipation. He took a step backward and began to slowly unbutton his oxford shirt and as it fell to the floor he locked his eyes on Severus' watching as the lust exploded in his shining black eyes. He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants slowly pushing them over his hips and letting them fall in a heap at his feet. He stepped toward the bed and out of the pile of clothes with only his blazing red silk boxers remaining and walked up between Severus' legs.

Without words, he framed Severus face with his hands and used his thumbs to collect the tears that had been slowly tracing their way down his cheeks. As Severus closed his eyes to try and get a hold on the emotions flooding him, Harry leaned in and kissed each eyelid, then each cheek and finally placed a gentle kiss on his trembling lips.

Harry ran his hands down Severus' arms and grasped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. As it joined his own clothes, Harry began to place small kisses on Severus neck trailing them down to his chest while pushing Severus to recline on the bed.

Severus shifted to the center of the mattress as Harry climbed up onto the bed, stretching himself out next to Severus and placing kisses all over his chest as he unbuttoned his pants and took down the zipper.

"Harry," Severus began. Harry put his hand over Severus' mouth and said, "Shhhh, no words tonight. This is my gift to you. Tonight is all about you."

Harry shifted to his knees and pulled Severus' pants down as the man lifted his hips to allow them passage. He crawled up between the man's legs and draped himself over the growing erection and ran his tongue around Severus' belly button.

Severus gasped and moaned as his total seduction continued. He had planned to do this himself the next Hogsmeade weekend when he and Harry would be alone, but this was soooo much better. He lost all ability to think when he felt Harry's silken breath ghost over the bare skin of his engorged erection and began to whimper as Harry sat up without paying any attention to it.

Harry placed a leg on either side of Severus' and pushed them closed, then crawled up to straddle the man's middle placing his opening right above the glistening tip of his shaft. Severus looked into the brilliant green eyes shining down at him and groaned as Harry slid himself up and down Severus' shaft using the gathering moisture as lubricant, then slowly encased all of Severus in his tightness, stopping every few inches to adjust to the man's girth.

Harry tilted his head back moaning in pleasure, as he took the last of Severus' length inside himself. He was running on pure instinct and emotion as he began to slowly rise and then plunged down over and over, spurred on by the gasps, grunts and groans coming from his lover. He didn't even notice Severus' fingers digging into his hips helping him move faster and faster.

Severus sat up and began to kiss Harry when he saw the blush of his approaching orgasm cover Harry's body; he wanted to have as much contact as possible when it happened.

Harry's prominent erection folded itself between the two men creating and incredible friction, and as Severus hit Harry's sweet spot sending the most intense sensations through him, he began to have the longest, most amazing orgasm of his life.

As Harry clenched around Severus, his own orgasm hit and he released his seed over and over filling Harry as Harry's release spread over their joined torsos.

Severus kissed Harry deeply, slowly lowering them to the bed as they relaxed into the afterglow of their first time making love. Each man panting, trying to catch his breath.

Harry lay snuggled on Severus' chest, not realizing Severus was still inside him until the man shifted and he felt the sudden emptiness. He hated the feeling of separation and as Severus slid him to the side to lay next to him he whimpered softly, wondering if he had done something wrong. He still didn't have the capacity for framing a thought and making it come out of his mouth so he simply raised his head and looked at his lover.

Severus looked down between them and noticed the evidence of Harry's orgasm on them and cast a silent spell to clean them and then wrapped his arms around Harry so he could clean his release from Harry without embarrassing the boy.

Severus noticed the look on Harry's face and brought his face close kissing him softly, as if it were the first time they had ever touched lips. He pulled Harry close and pushed his hair from his face, "That was the most incredible present I have ever had. Harry, there aren't words to tell you how I feel and how much I love you."

"So that was okay. You didn't say anything so I wasn't sure if I did it right."

Severus laughed and caressed Harry's flaming red cheek, "Darling if that was the wrong way, then I don't care what the right way is. The reason I didn't say anything is because there wasn't anything that would be right to say in that moment. You did everything right. It was the most perfect expression of your love."

Harry sighed with relief, "It's just that before you yelled at the end and this time there was nothing, so I wasn't sure."

"To have said anything would have ruined the moment, love." Severus sat up abruptly, concern covering his face, and said, "Harry, are you in any pain? I forgot this was your first time. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, just a little sore." Harry pushed Severus back down and curled into his embrace, "I just let my instincts take over and did what I thought you would like."

"Harry, it's the most erotic interlude I have ever had and I can't thank you enough for being the one who gave it to me."

"Well, I just wanted to give you the best birthday and show you how much you are loved."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up and kissed him, "You did that. I love you too." Severus pulled the sheet and comforter over them and they snuggled together drifting to sleep totally secure in the knowledge that they had found their life mate and would never let the other go.


End file.
